


03:27 海兔

by Cybirdlang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybirdlang/pseuds/Cybirdlang





	03:27 海兔

文俊辉曾经不止一次想象过和全圆佑做爱是什么情景，对方过大的领口露出来瘦削的肋骨看起来有点硌手。不，不如说他整个人看起来都挺硌手的，他因为自己这样的想法而露出微笑，不知道用常规体位会不会有点疼。

全圆佑的身体比文俊辉想象中柔软太多，他着迷地看着对方专注的表情，体内粗长的阴茎仿佛嵌进到最深处。文俊辉感觉意识快要抽离，只有下体没有尽头般的快感提醒着他自己正在被操这个事实。

“任何人高潮时候的脸都挺蠢的。”全圆佑把安全套打上结扔到床边的垃圾桶里，文俊辉听到自己早上扔进去的零食罐子被砸出小小砰的一声。

 

全圆佑不怎么讲话，尤其是人多的时候，他选择默默当听众。

不是不善交流，如果谁把话题抛过去，他能顺畅地接过并进行下去，说完什么自己很满意的话之后还会下意识看看别人的反应。

文俊辉觉得这样有点得意说着乱七八糟各种事的全圆佑很可爱。

“人类进化的过程中动耳肌逐渐消失，你耳朵会动是因为你进化不完全。” 

文俊辉笑倒在旁边。

 

第一次做爱的时候，他看到对方衣服下藏着的结实胸口着实吃了一惊，然而还没来得及摸一把就被推着转过身撞到墙上。下面突然插入的感觉让他微微眩晕。在急促的呼吸间文俊辉断断续续地想，没看出来……你喜欢这样的。

 

比起靠墙文俊辉更喜欢在床上后入。

手里有东西可抓，脸埋到床单里不用看向任何日常所见，黑暗的视野使他专心于触觉的快感和全圆佑近在耳边的喘息。

比他说话的声音还要好听。文俊辉想着，向后伸手摸索对方的脖颈，掌心下随着动作起伏忽隐忽现的颈椎棘突仿佛自己有生命。

“圆佑……你这里，有……有颗痣……”

全圆佑低头咬了他后颈一口。

“……你也有。” 

 

“我觉得圆佑长了张喜欢内射的脸。”他眯起眼睛说。

“不要告诉我任何细节。”徐明浩嫌恶地摆摆手，随即又补上一句，“最好戴套。” 

 

文俊辉偶尔在前戏时突然笑出来。

“怎么会有人觉得你像猫，”他把指尖探进对方嘴里摩挲着那比大多数人更尖利的犬齿，“这牙长得，啧啧啧。”

全圆佑先是任由他摸来摸去，然后终于不耐地抓住他的手轻咬着含糊不清地说：“裤子脱了。”

啊，今天也是只想解决性欲的圆佑。

 

全圆佑总是在做完之后迅速恢复到那个沉默温柔的样子，有时候疯得太过还会显出疲惫，他把脸紧紧侧靠在枕头上闭着眼一言不发。但文俊辉知道他醒着。

“明浩跟我说，性冲动只不过是想传递基因。”他转过身朝向床外。“反正我们又生不出孩子，对吧。”

全圆佑没有回答。

 

和全圆佑的相处好像拉着谁的手走在深夜的小巷，看不到尽头，也不敢大声喊出来。

手里另一个人的温度是唯一的慰藉，却无法看清他的脸。

 

“我觉得他喜欢我。”文俊辉凑到全圆佑旁边低声说。

全圆佑顺着他眼神示意的方向看到对面吧台边一个饶有兴致看着这边的男人。

“胜哲哥说了，只喝酒，不要惹事。”他面无表情地说。

文俊辉傻笑着靠的更近：“圆佑在嫉妒吗？”

不出所料地毫无回应。

他侧过头把脸贴在那隔着层薄薄T恤能看出骨骼起伏的瘦削的背上，轻轻叹气。

 

“快说是。”

 

 

—————————————— 

文俊辉有全圆佑见过最美丽的身体。

虽然实际上，他并没有像对方想象的有过那么多经验，上个女朋友也是快一年前的事。但在每次文俊辉自以为掩饰的很好的眼神炽热地投过来时，全圆佑总不由自主地感受到一种快感。 

掌握主动的快感。

某个情人对他说过：“性交本身毫无趣味，不过是黏膜摩擦的机械神经反映，有趣的在于过程里完全掌握对方的瞬间。”

全圆佑深以为然。

此刻他扶着文俊辉纤细的腰缓缓进入，对方把头埋在两臂间随着他的动作小声呻吟，这下意识的忍耐让他不悦地突然改变了动作节奏，然后满意地听到对方抑制不住地发出哽咽一样的声音。

 

文俊辉在性爱中的绝大部分时间都非常听话，不管是要他脱掉裤子或是张开嘴，甚至更进一步地“爬过来”或是“咽下去”这样的指令他都会乖乖照做。清醒的时候想起这些全圆佑会陷入疑惑，不停在“他这样是因为喜欢我”或“他这样是因为喜欢性”两者间摇摆。

全圆佑从没承认过，他不太看得懂文俊辉。

文俊辉是可爱的，充满活力的，对自己百依百顺的，全圆佑的感性告诉他，过去或未来，这世上没有哪个情人比文俊辉更好。

但他的理性屡屡在试图理解文俊辉时碰壁：这人就像装在成人躯壳里一个与理性毫无瓜葛的小孩，但又会在某些对孩童来说肆无忌惮的领域十分忌惮世故，甚至有点深不可测的样子。

这样的文俊辉使全圆佑感到害怕。

害怕这热情某一天会毫无预兆没有理由地熄灭，害怕自己成为被掌握的那一方。 

“圆佑……圆佑……”被抬高了腰臀按在一片狼藉的床单里狠狠插入的人哭着喊着他的名字。全圆佑直起身拉着文俊辉的肩让他转过来仰面躺下对着自己，他们很少用这个姿势，文俊辉抬起手想要遮住自己的脸。

“文俊辉，你看着我。”全圆佑抓住他的手。

文俊辉疑惑地把目光集中到他脸上，半张着的嘴无法自己地依然呻吟着。

全圆佑伸手把他额头上汗水浸湿的头发拨开露出明亮的双眼，在淡黄色夜灯的映照下这双眼睛里分明都是全圆佑自己的影子。

 

“文俊辉，我就问你这一次，你想要什么？”

身下的人怔了怔道：“我……”

“想好了再说。”全圆佑突然紧张起来。

文俊辉眨眨眼，用一种全圆佑从没见过的表情看着他。

 

“我想要你。”

 

Fin


End file.
